


sandwiches and his troubled feelings

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, This fic is so random, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, idk but i just think they’re just neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: The leading cause to his love sickness is Xu Minghao, a raging art student who made him want to be those cheesy y/n characters written in those tacky pocket books sold in every convenience store.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	sandwiches and his troubled feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> \- y/n is a genre of fanfiction where you can self insert yourself  
> \- don’t know if other countries have those types of books in convenience stores but ours do sooo

Junhui’s idea of love was crafted rather poorly; kissing under the moonlight, sharing umbrellas on the side of the road and cringy snail mail handed to their beloved.

No, he wasn’t claiming it’s a disaster for young minds to be fed with cheesy lines that they’ll use when they think they should because it looked cool. Believe him, he used to do that all the time but now it occurs whenever he panics. He also isn’t agreeing that some child wonder about love is bad since it is something pure and exciting that every person should experience once in their lifetime. It was just because all those sappy shows have been embedded on his mind that it caused him to struggle to yearn for that too, but also hate it at the same time.

But that’s not the whole point of his debacle of hating tv shows and books with romance induced partners, it’s actually quite the opposite; he wants to live the y/n life. Yes, the life of those characters written in clearly unappealing pocketbooks he sees on convenience stores wrapped in cheap plastic. And for him to “stoop so low” words coming form his beloved friend Wonwoo, to the point of accepting his fate of becoming a hopeless romantic is etched on his mind right now. And it’s clearly not helping him study his homework.

Furthermore, why does he want to live the y/n life?

The leading cause to his love sickness is Xu Minghao, a raging art student who likes to scroll on Pinterest every 3 am in the morning, a former child ring leader who has pictures of him fake punching his friends he thought Jun hasn’t seen and the kind of guy who puts cute keychains that matches his outfit and explain the reason for it.

Yes, that kind of guy. No, scratch that, yes Minghao, the only Xu Minghao in the world.

And he was just Jun, the one who clicks his pen in the lecture room, the guy who returns the orange juice carton in the fridge even though it’s empty and the type of person to step on chewed bubblegum.

He doesn’t have the criteria of becoming your next main lead character who falls in love with the sweet young boy next door. He was Junhui, who right now still doesn’t know the answer of question 6 for his biology activity.

Jun, rolls in his bed as if agony was taking over him, and landed his eyes on his roommate.

“Wonwoo~ Did you remember last year you told me you’d do anything for me after I helped you sneak a cat inside our dorm.”

“No, I don’t.” Wonwoo replied, his eyes still glued on his thick economics book.

“Oh come on, just help me out.” Junhui whined, rolling on his bed like a child.

His friend sighed and placed his book on the side on his table.

“Okay, Minghao is approximately one floor down below us, I last saw him when he was chugging coffee down his throat, his heart rate is-“

“Damn, not that” He replied, a small flush radiating his cheeks.

Wonwoo was just messing with him as always. Making his 4 years of pining incredibly sadder. Why was he friends with him again? Oh yeah the free toilet paper, that‘s why.

“Then what?” The other asked while settling on his bed.

“Can you help me with my homework?” Junhui pouted, recreating the small cat they watched on youtube.

“I know you can answer that as fast as Seokmin’s screams” Wonwoo for the nth time sighed and threw the pillow to his best friend.

Junhui can only laugh it off.

“Okay, you got me there future capitalist!”

* * *

If you ever ask Jun why he and Wonwoo room together, it’s because tightly knit curtains suppressing the sunlight’s harsh beams are the reason. He slowly stood up, a yawn escaping his lips, and got ready for his class. Usually, he’d just stay for another hour since it’s still 2 hours before it starts, but it was a Friday. And no, he’s not gonna pull out a mean girl’s reference, and annoy the hell out of Wonwoo. Because today is a Friday, the very day Minghao wanders to the kitchen before his 8 am classes that happens only once a week that doesn’t overlap with his.

He knows it accurately sets his y/n dream to a bare minimum but he just wants to see Minghao’s droopy eyes sparkle with liveliness when he talks to him about his clothing. He wants to see Minghao in front of the kitchen counter eating a sandwich laughing with others, honestly, he just wants to see him.

As he makes his way downstairs to the common kitchen he already spots the others lazing around before getting to their own respective schedules.

“Who stole my mug? Seungkwan’s familiar voice rang throughout the room.

“Not me.” Seokmin answered, his left hand holding a mug while eating his breakfast.

Seungkwan was not having it, his left eyebrow raised with his lips pursed ready to argue.

“You’re clearly using mine, it literally has an ‘S’ on it!”

Seokmin was clearly having fun with their childish argument, he continued holding the mug but now with a pinky raised while downing his coffee.

“Well duh, “S” for Seokmin!” He remarked after placing it beside his plate.

“No, it’s an ‘S’ for Smingyu” Their tall dorm mate appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the kitchen with a proud smile on his face next to a sleepy Minghao who sat on his ‘designated’ chair with a sandwich in front of him.

“Try harder” Seungkwan replies, earning a pout from Mingyu.

“Please don’t fight, not in front of my microwaved pizza.” Jeonghan butted in, while lazily scrolling his phone eating his said junk food on the counter.

Now that that was established, Junhui sat next to Minghao grabbing a toast near Seokmin.

“Good morning hao hao!” Jun greeted with his chirpy voice, smile settling on his lips as he took a bite of his breakfast.

“Morning” The other replied, while sleepily munching his food.

Junhui grabbed all his attention for the younger, head tilted with his whole body facing the young man.

“Let me guess, you stayed up the whole night again?”

As if on cue, he repeated Junhui’s action and faced him properly with small grin on his face.

“Yeah, didn’t plan to, it just happened.”

Minghao’s 7 am smile was not helping him ease the heat crawling on his cheeks he tried to hide with his burnt toast.

“Well, you still look good even if you’re sleep deprived.” He replied all of a sudden with his nervous hands now holding onto the bread for his dear life.

Minghao, who heard his weekly flirts stopped as usual like he was processing something difficult, but he rebooted back to his normal self and smirked.

“Thanks, but I think you look better.”

“As I said, not in front of my microwaved pizza.” Jeonghan interrupted again, but now with a small smile and a knowing look.

* * *

After his strange flirting habits caused by panic from Minghao for the past 4 years, it became evident that the younger was getting used to it. He now replied with a smile plastered on his face, and shining eyes causing Jun to get extremely flustered. He notices the other’s lingering touch after every time they meet in the hallway, and the piercing gaze every time he makes his way to the room after their brief encounter.

Was he just exaggerating every Minghao related contact or was his research paper he’s been focusing on lately has crawled it’s way to applying it to his everyday thought process?

Okay, maybe he was just imagining things for the past few weeks, but right now Minghao’s head was leaning on his shoulder while watching a cheesy romcom with 11 grown up men. His legs were close to Minghao’s while his hands were absentmindedly fiddling with the stray string of the couch.

“Hey, what do you think about love?” The younger asked, eyes still glued on the television.

Love, well love for Jun is the guy sitting next to him now with his right hand placed on his lap but he’s not gonna say that. Especially when they're not alone with a sleeping Jihoon just two feet away from them.

“I think it’s great but not as cheesy as this movie. Why?”

The television’s light flittering around the room, sending a cool color reflecting on Minghao’s beautiful face, was making Jun melt into a puddle.

“Do you think romantic love was just an idea created by people and made us believe it’s a necessity?” The other asked, his face still staring at the television, eyes focused but their breaths more closer than before.

Well, if you ask him about that very word, and the feelings bottling up inside of it he’d first think of the media and his parents as the primary factor of his pining and it might be. He hasn’t formed a basis, nor did he know if it was just an idea that remained within every human but he knows one thing he’s sure about.

“Maybe it is, but...I think it’s already a part of me I don’t want to let go.” Junhui whispered, his eyes still not budging from the other.

“Do you like someone, hyung?”

Their eyes met, Minghao’s hand was still on his lap, the warmth settling on his breath and his neck felt the end of every strand of his hair situated on it.

He can only nod, he doesn’t know how to speak without revealing that the certain feeling that became a part of him was right in front of him.

“Then how do you know you’re attracted to that person?” The younger asked, his hands retreating back to his own sides. Eyes strangely avoiding Jun’s face.

“I don’t know the answer to that to be honest.”

Minghao just went with a nod, trying to regain his focus on the movie.

“But, maybe it’s because of the simple quirks I saw and the tug of their lips while talking about their passion.” Junhui replied, eyes now shying away from Minghao, a blush rising from his cheeks and a soft smile etched on the younger’s mind.

“I...just like them because it’s them.”

* * *

“Hyung, can I talk to you?” Minghao’s figure was peeking inside his room, a serious aura radiating from the younger.

“Sure, what is it?” Jun answered, letting the younger inside the room while he settled on Wonwoo’s bed.

The tense atmosphere became incredibly heavier. The dorm was silent, the others now resting after the movie they’ve watched. Only the ticking of the clock and the tapping of Junhui’s socked feet can be heard as the younger tried to form the words he’d like to say.

Minghao decided to sit next to him, a side hug visibly deflating the both of them to relax.

“Does the person you like share the same feelings as you?” His silent words unfiltered with curiosity and an ounce of emotion Junhui can’t comprehend.

Junhui can only chuckle, it’s quite far fetched for the person as amazing as Minghao to accept his feelings, let alone to like him back. This was just reality, his yearning for romantic love was bare of any ideas for attraction to someone specifically until he came to his life.

“No...he won’t”

Minghao only looked at the floor, while tightening his embrace. The younger’s arms were now getting heavier every second; the weight of his feelings seems to be pouring out.

“Because I’m me, you know? Jun!?” The older added, a smile he hopes was strong enough not to throw up his message of love.

The younger finally looks at him, a strong gaze of disbelief settling on his face. The sullen air was making Junhui feel his longing seize up, a bit of bitterness on the tip of his tongue.

“I don’t know if they’d ever want to be with me, they’re everything I’ve wanted and maybe I’m not what they want.”

Minghao just sighed and flicked his forehead, earning a grunt from the other. Junhui finally looks at Minghao’s face, a sudden face of longing was held on both of their gazes.

“The Jun I know who stomps harshly for the whole dorm to hear is also the guy who takes care of the cats at campus, buys extra candy for Chan and Seungkwan, and hides his feelings even though he can’t handle it anymore. He’s also the guy that secretly makes me a sandwich at 4 am because I forgot to eat dinner and adds a note with small scribbles on it.”

Minghao's smile widens while talking, a fond laugh reverberates around the room.

“He is the type of guy who makes you visit the mall too often because you want him to ask you what you’re wearing and compliment you at the process of it.”

The younger now lets go of his embrace and intertwines his fingers with Jun’s.

“Wen Junhui, is the only guy I wanted to be with for the past 3 years because of his silly jokes and beautiful soul and I think I have a chance with him, well if he feels the same way..”

As he said those words now coated with sweetness, Junhui’s pining began oozing out of his body, his insides churning and the weight of his heartbeat felt heavy.

Maybe every y/n would be jealous of him right now. No, they weren’t confessing on the balcony with fireworks in the background and they weren’t mingling with both of their breaths underneath the mistletoe. It was different, special even, since he was kissing Xu Minghao in his own dorm room at 4 am, lips both sealing their emotions at ease with a promise of adoration until the future.

**Author's Note:**

> *sees minghao's old photos fake punching his friends and mentions it in the fic because why not*
> 
> Pic of minghao fake punching his friends: [pic](https://twitter.com/wjhzones/status/1324782703775014912?s=19)
> 
> I just love writing college aus for junhao, i think it gives off a mellow but comedic vibe. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
>   
> : D


End file.
